Unexpected Love
by GreenEyedStew
Summary: Alice Cullen lives in the small town of Forks and one day when she arrives at school her world tumbles to the floor, literally... And she meets the gorgeous Bella Swan.
1. The day I met You

**A/N**

**Hey you guys! So this is my first attempt at a fanfic! And it's a femslash! I know, I know, most of you guys probably won't read it because of that, but I do have a girlfriend and I'm a BI-sexual so I thought it'd fit better! Now I hope you guys will like this! :D**

"ALICE MARIE CULLEN!" Oh no! Just five more minutes please Mum... But it was too late, she was already on her way, I could hear her in the stairs. "GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Before I could protest she tore my duvet from my body and it wasn't until I realized that I had been sleeping naked this night that I yanked them back over my body and scowled my Mum. "Get out!" I shouted at her. She nodded her head and gave me a silent apology with her eyes before she turned and left my room.

I put my head back down on my pillow and decided to check my phone when I finally really woke up. Oh shit! I needed to be in school in thirty minutes! I jumped out of bed and sprinted into my bathroom and started working on my makeup to cover up my purple bags from lack of sleeping. After I finished I ran into my massive walk in closet and looked over all my wonderful clothes. Hmmmmm... Maybe I could wear a dress today, it is a pretty nice weather outside after all! Deciding on a dark purple Chanel dress that was just short enough to show off my legs I put on my favorite leather jacket and headed for my car.

Arriving at school in a rush I took off down the hallway in my hurry to get to my biology class in time. Checking the time on my watch I was suddenly to a quick stop and fell over onto my stomach, but it didn't hurt. I looked up to see two breasts in my view and lifted my head a little more to see a gorgeous girl.

Finally clearing my head I shot up from the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm late for my class." I told her offering her my hand to help her get up. She took it and blushed furiously. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to knock you over. I'm Alice by the way" I held out my hand and gave her a warm smile, she took my hand and smiled back at me. God she was so beautiful... "I'm... B-bella." I grinned at her and scanned her body for any type of injuries. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need the nurse? I'll be happy to take you." Blushing even more she just looked down at her shuffling feet and nodded no. "Well, I would love to stay talking, but I gotta run. I'm sorry Bella" Giving her one last smile I took off again towards my class.

Thankfully I arrived in time. "Whoooo! You made it after all Alice!" I glared at my big brother Emmett who just had a huge smirk on his face. "Oh shut up will you..." I said under my breath. Taking my seat I focused on the board and my teacher. As we all started off with our work Mr Molina suddenly called out for attention. "Hello class!" Looking up my jaw almost dropped open as I saw the same girl I knocked over almost three minutes ago in the hallway. "This is a new student. She just moved here from London, her name's Isabella Swan."

He smiled proudly, but his smile suddenly faded as Bella whispered. "It's Bella." I couldn't help but to giggle a little. She was so adorable. "Uh um, yes. Bella everyone!" She finally looked up a little. She noticed me and blushed once more and smiled at me shyly. I gave her a little wave and a wink. That wink really set her off... She was as red as a tomato right now. I giggled at her face as she started walking to sit down next to me. "Is that spot okay, Bella?" Me Molina asked her and she nodded. I must have missed him telling her to sit down next to me.

A little baffled I looked over to my right where Bella was now seated looking straight ahead and trying to hide behind her fringe and light brown long hair. I gave her a little nudge on her arm. "Hey, are you okay?" I whispered to her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" I almost started laughing. "Bella, I fell on you! Your chest is almost as soft as a pillow!" I said a little too loudly and the whole classroom turned their attention to the two of us.

We both sat back into our seats at the same time, trying to hide our faces. "Uhmmm... I'm sorry about that. I meant that I had a pretty soft landing... You fell on the floor, with my weight on you! I'm just happy you didn't hurt your head or anything." She turned her head to me and said. "You think my boobs are as soft as a pillow?" She gave me the smallest little smirk and I'm sure that this time it was my turn to be bright red... I covered my face in my hands and suddenly I felt her hand on my back and I jumped a little looking at her. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry. I was only teasing you Alice. But I do take it as a compliment." She said and gave me a small wink.

Suddenly I felt very warm in a very special place. I looked down at myself and crossed my legs, feeling the wetness soaking into my panties and maybe even my bare legs. God, what was this girl doing to me?! I mean, I like boys. Or at least I think I do. But as I looked at her tight torso and bright eyes glaring towards the teacher and he lips opening as her slow breaths gasped out... "And that's all for todays class!"

Both of us snapped out of our little private bubble and started collecting our books and she darted out through the door, not giving me any chance to say goodbye. Sighing I slumped my head and Emmett smacked me gently in the back of my head with one of his books and and winked at me. "What?!" I screamed at him. "WOW! Sorry sis. PMS much?" I gave him a death glare and he just laughed even harder.

"What's up with you and that Bella girl?" I just snorted at him. "Nothing. Why would there be anything?!" He held up his hands in a defeated motion and I walked out of the classroom. But he was right... There really was something about that Bella girl... And what was it?

The rest of my classes went by in a blur, mostly because every time I sat down I looked at the door, praying that Bella would walk in trough it... But she never did, until lunch time that is... I ran over to her and almost knocked her out of her feet once more, but I caught her by her waist... That gorgeous small waist... Wait, focus Alice!

"Oh wow! I can't seem to stop doing that! I'm sorry Bella." She just laughed at me. "It's alright." I smiled at her and began scanning her small frame, she had the most perfect ass I had EVER seen and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that made me want to just drown in them... And her boobs were the perfect size, round and firm and I actually wanted to put my tounge...

"Alice?" Startled I let go of her waist and tried to re-focus my thoughts. "Uhmm... Yes?" She gave me another of those small smirks that made me sooooo we... No! Alice, focus! "You okay? You're blushing like you've just been caught doing something private..." How could she read me that easily? "Uhmm... No, nothing private... Just..." Crap! What was I supposed to say?! That I wanted her to fuck me?! "Oh really now?"

She took a step closer so she was just a mere inch away from me... Oh my God... My breath caught in my throat. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "It looks like you were thinking of sex... And it made you blush... Am I correct?" Shit... I felt like I was going to pass out! I tried my voice, unsure of it would work properly. "Y-yes... I-I was..."

She gave me an even bigger smirk and put a hand on my waist softly but firmly. "And who were you thinking about?" Could I really tell her? Already? We barely know each other! She's going to think I'm a freak and never speak to me again... "No one special... Just... Uh... Sex..." Looking up at her from under my lashes I saw a hint of hurt but she quickly recovered and took a step back.

"Oh... I'm sorry I thought..." I wanted to reach for her so badly, but stopped myself. "Thought what?" I asked her gently. She just shook her head and said. "Nothing, nothing at all." She gave me a weak smile and turned. I reached for her arm gently. "Wait, would you like to sit with me for lunch?" She turned and her smile was as warm as the sun. "Yes, I'd love to!" My smile was just as warm and we walked to sit down across from each other.

We talked about everything we could think of, I found out that she loves music, everything from: Lady Gaga to Lana Del Rey, Band Of Horses and Florence + The Machine. She has a brother and they live alone with him and their mum. Her favourite actress is Kristen Stewart and she loves reading books. She was absolutely perfect... "Alice, would you like to come home with me?" Baffled I just stared at her wide eyed and didn't even have to think a second before I answered: "Yes, I'd love to."

**So there you have it! My VERY first fanfic! I really hope that you guys will like this! So, this is actually inspired by me and my girlfriend Natalie, but we didn't meet this way, I just wanted to put in small things with us in here... SO WITH THAT. I really hope people will like and actually read this, and if you'd like to... Please review! :D**

**Bye lovies!**

**xoxo Caroline.**


	2. Time to explore

**A/N**

Hello! New Chapter time! :D So I've already gotten followers and favs on this story which is pretty mind blowing to me! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D Without further ado... Chapter two! :D

We were on the driveway of Bella's house, a big house with some small black spots here and there in the white paint and it had slightly tinted windows, it was endearing really. "You okay?" I flipped my head quickly and looked confused over at Bella and gathered my thoughts. "Oh yeah, sorry... Was just admiring your house."

I smiled at her and she just smiled back and shook her head like she didn't believe me. "Really? That old house? Well, it's my Dad's house really. It's pretty old." We got out of the car and started walking to her front door. "Well, I love it." I told her cheerfully. She gave me a quick "Thanks" and continued walking quickly to the door.

Wow, was she impatient for something? Following her lead she opened the door and lead me into her house. It was big and bright with a staircase right inside the door and a bathroom straight ahead and the living room to the right. "It looks very nice and cozy." She snorted and took my hand. "Well, you haven't seen the best part yet... She gave me a little wink and dragged me upstairs. Man, she really is and impatient one... And I love it... "Here it is!" She says proudly as we enter her small room.

It's in a wonderful blue colour and has a big bed with blue dotted sheets and loads of pillows and stuffed animals and a tie hanging around the white bed frame. Walking inside I see that one of her walls has one of my favorite quotes by Jack Kerouac, "Live, Adventure, Bless and Don't Be Sorry." I smiled at that and told her. "That's one of my favorites." She smiled brightly. "Mine too, he's amazing."

I nodded and turned to her other wall that was covered, in a very delicate way, with various posters. Some were of Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson and others of places she's been and some train and bus tickets and photos of different movies. I stared at it for a long time, and she noticed.

"You like it?" She asked me biting her lip in a very endearing but hot way. "I love it. How did you make all this?" She looked over her wall before she spoke. "Well, just some small things I've collected from all the places I've been." I squeezed the hand I was still holding. "It's amazing Bella, really." She blushed and looked down at her feet. I giggled at her adorable manners. Turning around I saw a desk and a drawer and a wardrobe, all fit really tightly together, but in a nice looking way.

On her desk she had various perfumes and some autographs from miss Kristen Stewart herself and Robert Pattinson. "These are awesome! How did you get them?" She smiled and touched a frame. "On premieres in London. All original." She blushed slightly and without thinking I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks turned even more red and her eyes popped open in wonder. "Oh shit... I'm sorry Bella!" She just looked over at me and giggled. "It's fine Alice! You can kiss my cheek anytime you want to."

Blushing at her comment I considered the offer and leaned in to kiss her cheek again, but this time I lingered for a few seconds. "That's more like it." She said and turned so she was standing in front of me. She took the other hand she wasn't holding and looked down at our joined hands. "Alice... I'm gonna be real honest with you..." She shuffled her feet and looked up at me with a hopeful and nervous look. "Alice, I like you... And I mean, I like you more than just... As a friend."

My mind was in a rush and I could feel my heart pump in a rapid pace. She liked me? More than as a friend? Oh my God! I'm so lucky! How could she know I liked her too? Looking at her she had a disappointed look on her face. Say something you idiot! Tell her you like her too! Tightening my grip on her hands I smiled brightly at her and simply said. "I like you too Bella, more than just as a friend."

Her face shone up like the sun itself and she lunged herself into my arms and hugged me tightly, knocking the air out of my lungs, but I really couldn't care. I just hugged her back just as hard. "You really like me?" She whispered in my ear. "Yes, I like you a lot." I whispered back to her.

She let go of me and had the biggest grin on her face, I couldn't help but to grin back at the beautiful girl in front of me. She let me go and lay down on the bed, smiling at me. Was I supposed to follow her? Of course you are you idiot! Get in there! Smiling back at her I got in next to her and lay down so our faces where a couple of inches apart. "You know... I've never kissed anyone before." She looked down at her hands playing nervously with her hair and I took her hand gently.

"Really? Not even in kindergarten?" She kept on looking down, refusing to meet my gaze. "No, never..." Lifting her chin with my free hand I looked deep into her eyes. "That's nothing to be ashamed of Bella. Not at all. You just haven't met the right person yet." She nodded her head and squeezed my hand gratefully. "Would you be my first?" She gave me a hopeful look and bit her lip again. Damn, why does that drive me nuts? "Are you sure?"

I was quite nervous about this myself. Really nervous, what if there wasn't any chemistry between us? That would break me... But I had to try. I had to man up. "Yes, I'm sure." She said with nothing but sureness in her voice. I searched her face for any sign of that she would regret this and not a hundred percent sure. But I could see none.

"Okay." I simply said and put a hand on her cheek and leaned forward, removing those few inches that kept us apart. Her eyes closed and so did mine and then our lips touched. Oh my God... Her lips felt like heaven itself, so soft and plump. Like two pink clouds that I could just kiss for all eternity. I moved my lips gently against hers and finally and unwillingly leaned away. I opened my eyes slowly and her eyes opened at the same second. Biting my lip and blushing I asked her.

"So, how was it? Your very first kiss?" She had a faint dazed look on her face and she just grinned. "It was perfect." Smiling at her I leaned in to kiss her gently one more time and it felt just as great as it did the first time. God, how could kissing feel this good? Suddenly I felt a slight ache between my legs and some wetness.

Oh shit... No, Alice. You need to take it slow with Bella, she deserves it. Leaning away once more I kissed her nose playfully and she giggled in the cutest way. I reached over and stroked over her flushed cheeks and adored her beauty. She really was gorgeous, her big eyes, and her big plump lips and fair ivory skin. I could stare at her all day long... Suddenly I heard a faint buzz breaking me out of our cocoon, and realized it was my phone in my pocket.

"I'm sorry Bella, I gotta take this." She nodded and touched her lips gently. Was it me who made her feel that way? Alice, focus! Answer your phone. Picking it up I saw that it was my Dad calling me. I let out an annoyed groan and answered. "Hello?" My Dad usually never calls me except for when it's dinner time or an emergency. "Hey Alice, it's dinner time. Will you be home soon?" Looking over at the beauty next to me I reluctantly answered. "Yes, I'll be home in ten minutes." Hanging up the phone I got out of the bed and on my feet.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I gotta head home for dinner." She looked disappointed, and quite frankly... So was I. "Okay, I'll walk you to your car." She got up and gave me a small peck and took my had and lead me downstairs. I put on my shoes and jacket and reached to open the front. But Bella stopped my hand and grabbed me by the waist and pushed me up against the door and kissed me deeply.

Giving out a small whimper I put my arms around her neck and pulled her in closer and kissed her back with the same fervor. I could feel her small tongue probing against my closed lips and even though I knew I needed to be slow with her I couldn't help but moan and open my mouth and let her in. She moved her tongue gently against mine and explored the new territory.

My God, she tasted like heaven as well. Moving my tongue gratefully with hers I gently nipped at her bottom lip and she responded with a small moan. My panties had now grown uncomfortably tight and wet and I just wanted them off, right this second. But I cleared my head and gently pulled away and kissed her all over her face. She let out a load breath and a small.

"Wow..." I giggled and hugged her tightly. "Yes, wow indeed..." This girl made me feel so many things at the same time, passion, caution, fear and even love. And I was so crazy about her, I just wanted to know how far we would go from here the next time we saw each other. But now it was far enough. I needed to be home in five minutes.

"Bella, I really have to go... I wanna stay so badly, but we'll see each other tomorrow and I'll text you later. Okay?" She pouted in the most adorable way but nodded and said. "Okay, but you better text me all night..." I giggled at her. So stubborn and impatient. I leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Oh, I intend to." I kissed her neck softly and I could feel her body shivering slightly at the touch.

I gave her one last kiss and headed out her door and into my car and I could feel my phone vibrate and I picked it up. It was a text from Bella. "Alice, thank you for today, it was amazing. And to be honest... I really wanted to continue exploring in my bed today... Bella x" Oh God... She's gonna kill me... I shifted in my seat and I could feel that my panties were now completely soaked and I replied with a small. "Oh really now? Well, what a coincidence... So did I... Alice x" There! Now she will get as uncomfortable as I am... Or at least hopefully she wants me just at bad...

**DUN DUN DUN! So there you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it! It was very fun to write! And this chapter is inspired ALOT by me and Natalie. So bear that in mind if you find some of the story locations and stuff weird! Please review if you have a second to spare! :3 See you guys soon!**

**Bye!**

xoxo Caroline  



	3. Desires satisfied

**A/N**

Chapter three everyone! :D I'm very excited about this one... Might be because I decided to put in a tiny LEMON! So you have been warned! Without further ado... Chapter three! :D  
  
Driving home as fast as I could without risking getting a ticket I reveled in the thoughts and memories of today... Bella really have me wrapped around her little fingers, and I wanted to be wrapped around them with my... Focus Alice! Or you're gonna crash the car. Right... The moment I first kissed Bella I could feel the sparks fly over my entire skin and I just wanted to stay in her bed all day long and kiss her and hold her and tell her how gorgeous she is.

But reality had to kick in, and that reality being my Dad I knew better than ignoring his calls. He always got so pissed when I did and he wanted us to eat together. And I respected that... To a certain length, I just wanted to ignore it this time and Bella didn't make it any easier leaving her when she pushed me up against the door and kissed me with such force and passion I almost fainted. And I couldn't wait to do it again.

Arriving at my house I got out of the car and walked inside the door. I could smell the meatballs from the hallway. Dad was never any good at cooking and Mum always worked late, so he always made easier and more simple food. But it was always good none the less. Walking into the kitchen I gave Dad a warm smile. "Hi Dad, the food smells amazing. Where's Emmett?" I asked him seeing that my big, loud brother wasn't in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Alice. Just in time. He's over at Rosalie's" He returned my smile and I shivered at the thought of Emmett and Rosalie. I mean, sure I'm happy for them, but I don't enjoy waking up in the middle of the night by load moans and banging against my wall... I mean, seriously? They hump like bunnies...

Dad looked at my face and tried to register my emotion, but he shook it off and sat down in front of me and we started digging in. He asked me about school and I told him about the lessons and my brother being a dick head as usual, but left out the whole Bella part.

I mean, I wasn't even sure what was going on between the two of us. I've never been attracted to a girl like this before, I mean sure... I can find women attractive in general, but not to the length of wanting to sleep with them. And boy did I want to get Bella in bed with me...

But I would not let it just be a one time thing. I really felt something for her, and I had to figure out what it was. Speaking of the devil, my phone buzzed again in my pocket and I picked it up to read the message.

"I miss your lips already. B x"

She was thinking about me too... I grinned like a loon at my phone and replied quickly.

"Really? What about them? A x"

Putting my phone back in my pocket my Dad scowled me. I gave him an innocent smile and finished my meal. He always hated when I used my phone at the dinner table. Excusing myself, I cleaned my plate and went upstairs to my room. I quickly fished up mu phone from my pocket and saw another message from Bella. Smiling gleefully I opened the message.

"Well, they were so soft and sweet and I wanted them all over my body... B x"

Oh. My. God.

I sat down on my bed to keep from crumbling to the floor in a pile of mush. How could she be so daring? She had been brutally honest with me from the second we met. And I decided that I needed to be as well. I quickly scribbled down my reply.

"Where on your body exactly? And I've been thinking the same... A x"

I hit send and stared at my phone and waited eagerly for her respond. I lay down on my bed and I could feel the ache creep back between my legs. Fuck, I was so horny... And I wished that Bella was here to relieve that ache. My phone buzzed again and I read it immediately.

"On my neck... Kissing down my body and kissing my boobs... Oh fuck, Alice... Mhmmm... B x"

I stared at the message, my mind was blank and my hand started shaking, still holding my phone in a death grip. Was Alice touching herself while thinking about me? I couldn't believe what I just read... I kept staring at the message and typed my reply.

"Uhm, Alice? Are you okay? A x"

Oh my Gosh... You're such an idiot! Of course she's okay. Or maybe she wasn't? My hand buzzed again and I eagerly read her reply.

"Mhmmm... No, I wish it was your fingers on my pussy instead of mine... I got so horny before when we made out, that I had to touch myself after you left... B x"

Oh holy fuck... She was touching herself, while thinking about what we had done earlier. I had to touch myself. I couldn't take the ache anymore. I gingerly lifted up my dress and started stroking my clit over my wet panties. Oh shit... That felt so good... I teased my clit softly and started making circles around it. Moaning softly I picked up my phone and replied.

"Mhmmmm... I wish that it was me touching you too... And I wish that it was your fingers on my clit right now instead of mine... I want you Bella. A x"

I put on a little more pressure on my now very swollen clit and grabbed my boob roughly but awkwardly with the same hand I held the phone. Mhmmm... I kept imagining Bella's nimble fingers fucking my pussy hard and rough, as I put my hand under my panties and parted my wet lips and slid a finger inside my wetness slowly and teasingly.

My phone buzzed again and I released my boob to see her message.

"I want you too Alice. I want to fuck you so badly... I want your tongue on my wet pussy... B x"

Oh holy shit... I imagined how she would taste under my tongue and slid another finger inside me and started to push my fingers hard and rough inside my pussy. I pushed the back of my hand down on my bundle of nerves as I kept on working my fingers in and out of me and typed a message.

"Mhmmmm... Bella... I'm gonna cum for you... While thinking of your hands on my body. On my pussy... A x"

I removed my fingers from inside me and started stroking my clit roughly. I was so close... I could feel my pussy throbbing and my stomach started clenching. Mhmmmmm... Oh holy fuck! I was on the brink, ready to take the plunge as I got another text from Bella.

"Cum for me Alice, I just came and now I'm licking off my wetness from fingers. Thinking it's yours... B x"

That was the last push I needed. My back arched off the bed as I came so hard that I screamed Bella's name to my empty room. I continued rubbing my clit hard as I came down from my high and felt my legs and body go completely limp.

As I lay completely still after my orgasm had subsided I suddenly remembered my Dad. Oh fuck! What if he'd heard me?! What if he heard me screaming out Bella's name?! I lay completely still and listened to any sounds in the stairs. But I could hear none. Relaxing again I pulled out my phone and texted back to the beautiful girl that had just made me cum.

"Holy shit Bella, I just came so fucking hard... Mhmmm... This was amazing. I really can't wait to do it again... if you'd want that? A x"

I bit my lip hard nervously. What if she said that she didn't want to see me anymore? I mean, sure what we just did was all coming from her. But she could have changed her mind. But she couldn't. And she wouldn't. Would she? My phone buzzed and I fidgeted with the phone before I read the text.

"Hehe, I'm so glad. I wish I could have been there to see it. Or even better... Be the one who made you cum. And of course I want to do this again. But I'd rather do it with you. In my room, alone... B x"

Oh my God... This girl really was trouble... How could I say no to that offer? I couldn't. But I had to. I couldn't just do her and then dump her. I wanted more out of this, whatever this is.

"I'd love that Bella, but we need to take things slow. I don't want to rush this. I hope that's okay with you as well? A x"

She replied quickly.

"Well, to be fair, I am a little disappointed, but I get it. I guess I want us to take it slow as well. So I was thinking... Would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday, Alice? B x"

Grinning bigger then I ever have at my phone I didn't have to think twice about my reply.

"Yes, I'd love to! A x"

Oops... That was pretty forward... But I couldn't care right now. Bella made me careless and daring. And I loved that.

"Great! Uhmmm... Alice, I need to go take a shower and clean myself off... I'm pretty erm... Wet, still... B x"

I giggled at her reply and typed my message back to her.

"God Bella... You're going to make me horny again... A x"

I could feel the dull ache coming back between my legs and I crossed them together tightly to stop the ache.

"Well, I could say that I'm sorry, but that would be a lie... Okay, now I'm really leaving! Goodnight Alice, I'll see you tomorrow at school. B xoxo"

I smiled at her reply and scribbled my own down and took a picture of my naked legs and smirked at the message before sending it to her.

"I bet you're not... And neither will I be after sending you this pic... Goodnight Bella, I can't wait till tomorrow. A xoxo"

And with that message I got undressed and got back into bed and fell into a dreamful sleep of Bella's naked body under mine as we rode out our orgasms together...

**WHOOOOP! So how was my first proper LEMON?! :D Or well, not proper maybe, but I want them to take it slow and not just jump into bed together too soon. I know it's already been pretty fast between them, but that's how I like it! :D I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! I'll see you later!**

Bye lovies!

xoxo Caroline


	4. Car Confessions

**A/N**

Hello you guys! So I know it's been a few days since I posted! ut I just haven't had the urge to write... And as for me being bad and mean... Bella and Alice miiiiiiiight finally go to second base ;) So a warning a TINY LEMON. Here we go! Without further ado... Chapter four! :D

I woke up the next morning with a satisfied smile on my face, I haven't slept this good in ages. My dreams of Bella wasn't just sexual, but they were also sweet and endearing. I dreamed of her sleeping in my bed with me, cuddling up on the sofa together while watching a movie together... I don't know what these dreams meant, but I had an idea, I've started to get feelings for Bella.

Taking a deep breath I realized that this was the first time that I've ever admitted it to myself, even in my head... But there was no doubt, none at all. I had feelings for Bella and I had absolutely no idea how to tell her about them... I mean sure, we told each other last night that we liked each other more than as fiends. But this was more than that... I think I'm falling in love with her...

Wow... This was huge! I've never felt this way about a girl, ever! But Bella brings these feelings out of me that I can't even describe... And I love it more than I probably should. But I had to man up and tell her about it. I needed to know she felt the same way about me. But I would wait till our date on Saturday.

Sigh... I had to wait three days till I could tell her. But now I seriously had to get ready!

Getting out of bed I jumped into my shower and started washing my hair. Mhmmm... The warm water felt so good on my slightly chilled skin. Even though it always gets cold in my room during the night when I have my window open, I love the feeling in the morning when you wash the cold away.

Continuing with my shower I took out a sponge and started washing my body slowly and tenderly. God that felt good... No, Alice! Get ready, you can't be late for school again! Finishing washing quickly I got out and started on my make up.

I decided to go for a darker look today, putting on some silver eyeshadow and eyeliner on both my under and upper-lashes and two layers of mascara. Pleased with the result I went to blow-dry my hair and style it. I then went to my walk in closet to pick out todays outfit.

I wanted to wear something sexy in hopes of driving Bella a little crazy... I scanned my jeans and shorts and shirts and finally chose a pair of short shorts and a tight flannel shirt. Closing the buttons a little too low, I blew a kiss to myself in the mirror and put on a pair of high black heels that were open at the toes.

Now this should get her all giddy and squirm in her seat... Or at least I sure as hell hope so... I want her. And I want her bad.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast and talked a little to my brother who was seated at the table before we decided to leave for school.

We got into the car as Emmett smirked a wicked smile in my direction.

"So, sister... What's really going on with this Bella girl? On don't give me that look sis. I know you're attracted to her, given how you were practically eye-fucking her yesterday in school." He said after I gave him a death glare.

I gripped the wheel tightly and decided that I wanted to be honest with my brother. We were always honest with each other. Even if he was a little too honest sometimes with things I had no interest in hearing.

"Okay, Emmett..." I closed my eyes tightly as we were at a red light and took a deep breath. "I think I like her, like really like her..." I looked over at him, fearing the worst. Him hating me, think I'm disgusting and weird. But all he did was smile and put his hand on my knee and squeeze it tenderly.

"I don't blame you. She's one hot piece of ass!" He said and winked. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a little shove.

"Thank you, Emmett. Really. I didn't think you'd be okay with it."

"Are you crazy? You're my sister, Alice. I'll always love you no matter what, okay?" He gave me a sincere look and I nodded and smiled at him. He really was the best.

We arrived at school and I started walking to my locker, when I turned a corner I could see a flash of that brown hair and hauntingly beautiful eyes through the big crowd.

Grinning, I went to my locker where she was waiting eagerly for me.

"Hey..." I blushed scarlet red and it got even worse when she grabbed my hips and pulled me in for a long deep kiss. I could hear gasps and whispers and giggles in the background, but all that faded and I put my arms around her neck and kissed her back deeper.

Finally pulling away from each other she had the most innocent smile on her face as she said: "Hey yourself." She winked and grabbed my hand as we walked to art class.

We sat down next to each other and started working on our projects. Suddenly I felt a hand on my knee and I startled. I looked over at Bella and she just kept on sketching, but she had a tiny wicked smile on her face.

I tried to ignore her, but it got harder when she started slipping her hand up my naked inner thigh, damn it... Maybe these shorts wasn't such a good idea after all.

She continued her exploration and she finally reached her destination... She started rubbing her small fingers up and down my now, drenched, denim clad pussy.

I had to stop her... But I didn't have the heart to and it felt so fucking good.

I stifled a loud moan and started moving around in my chair. Oh my fucking God! She picked up her pace a little and put more pressure on my clit. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her hand and pulled it away as I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Go to the bathroom, now... I'll be there in three minutes..." I finished my sentence by kissing her neck and gave her a smirk.

She got out of her seat and started walking on shaky legs out of the classroom. I waited eagerly to get out of my seat.

Finally I got up and ran down into the bathroom down the hall and pushed the door open and I found her...

She'd gotten into one of the stalls and sat her gorgeous ass down on the toilet and she was stroking herself outside of her jeans and I let out the moan I've been holding in for what felt like hours.

I shut the door and locked it. I stared at her fingers like transfixed and before I knew it I was on my knees and started pulling off her jeans. She lifted her bum and helped me get them off in the cramped space. Throwing them behind me I stared down at her yellow lace panties, I could see her wetness through the thin lace.

I looked up at her for approval and she just bit her lip and nodded. Wow, I was finally going to touch and maybe even taste her in her most private spot... I took a deep, nervous breath and put my hand on her pussy, I looked deep into her eyes and started stroking up and down her small lips and she moaned loudly and leaned her head back on the toilet top.

I moved my fingers up and zeroed them in on her clit and stroked her in an even, but fast pace. She put her hand in my hair and tugged my head down to her pussy. I could finally smell her arousal, and oh my God... She smelled amazing, so sweet, yet a little tangy. I wanted to taste her... Wait, what are you doing Alice? You were supposed to be slow with Bella. Oh, why the fuck did my brain have to pick up with me now?!

I looked up at her and pulled my hand away, she let out a moan of disapproval and gave me a glare. "Why did you stop?"

I gave her a sad smile. "I want to take things slow with you, Bella. I don't want this to just be a fuck... You mean more to me than that."

She smiled at me and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up into her lap and kissed me.

"I do too. But you make me so fucking horny and reckless..."

I moaned into her mouth and sucked on her tongue. I put my hand back between her thighs and lifted up her panties and slid my fingers over her wet pussy, she even felt amazing.

"Well... Maybe I can make a tiny exception..."

**I know! CAROLINE, HOW CAN YOU STOP IT THERE?! I'm sorry you guys, I just love being a little tease ;) But the next one will be up soon, I PROMISE you that! Till that ones up. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! :D**


	5. My Place

**A/N**

So as promised, this chapter came soooooon after! So now I'll shut up and without further ado... Chapter five! :D

"Really?" Bella moaned the question as I kept my fingers moving against her wet clit.

"Mhmmmm... Maybe so..." I leaned forward to kiss her neck and that just made her even wetter under my fingers.

"Alice... Please just fuck me now..."

She's too damn tempting! But I wanna wait till our date... It's only two more days left!

I pulled my hand out to suck on my fingers and moaned at the taste. She tasted so amazing, like sweet and tangy, liquid silk... I could drink from her forever.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with sadness and rejection in her eyes before she looked down at her lap. Shit, I have to tell her that this has nothing to do with that I don't want her.

"Bella, look at me." She just shook her head and kept her head hanging down. Oh, fuck! This isn't good.

I lifted her chin between my thumb and index finger to make her look at me. "Bella, if you only had any idea..." Words failed me and it was my turn to look down at my lap and shake my head.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now. You're so fucking gorgeous and beautiful and sexy and you're driving me insane with desire and need. But I want us to wait. At least till we go on our date on Saturday. I want to do this right."

I stroked her face tenderly and softly and kissed her head, she grinned at me and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

I kissed her back deeper and and put my own hands in her long brown hair. I slipped my tongue between her lips and moved it against hers in gentle movements.

Finally pulling away from each other we smiled at each other with a recognition we both knew what it meant. I was falling in love with Bella Swan and she was falling in love with me.

"Come on, gorgeous. We better get back to class or people will wonder where we went." I said with a wink and a smirk as I got off her and stood up.

She let out a sigh but smiled and stood up. I kissed her cheek and unlocked the door and grabbed her hand as we walked back to class.

The rest of the day went by quickly, I sat down with Bella at lunch again and we were flirting our asses off. God, she made me feel so happy and content.

We decided to go home to my place today, so I could show her my world and home.

We got into my car and started driving home. She put her hand on my thigh and squeezed it softly. I blushed and smiled at her. The ride home was a comfortable quiet with Lana Del Rey playing on the radio and the wind blowing through our hair from the open windows.

"Have you ever been in love?" Bella asked suddenly. Getting me off guard and pulling me out of the quiet.

"Not really. I mean, I've loved someone. But I don't think I've ever been truly in love."

She gripped my thigh a little firmer and blushed.

"What is it?" She was obviously nervous or uncomfortable about something. I put my hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. You can tell me.

She looked down at our joined hands and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm falling for you Alice... I really do. And I'm sorry if this is going too fast or if I'm putting you off or anything... But I just feel like I need to be honest with you."

She looked up at me with big hopeful eyes and an unsure smile and the most adorable blush.

I grinned at her and said. "I'm falling for you too, Bella. I'm falling really hard." I lifted her hand to my face so I could kiss her knuckles, and she just had the biggest and happiest grin on her face.

We arrived outside of my house and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh... This is so much nicer than my poor excuse of a house!"

I laughed at her outburst and pulled her in close to my side by her waist as we walked up the driveway to my door.

"Don't look down on your home. It has the nicest charm to it. You already know I love it."

She looked down at her feet as we walked and said a little. "Yeah, I guess."

I kissed her cheek as we arrived at the door and I opened it up for her.

"Oh my fucking God! Alice, this is like so perfect and gorgeous! I love everything about it!"

I laughed even harder at her explanations and she quickly collected herself and cleared her throat.

"I mean, it's really lovely. I wish I lived here instead of at my Mum's... This is so much nicer. I love everything."

I smiled at her and walked slowly towards her, like a cat sneaking up on it's pray.

"Well, there is one thing in this house that is the loveliest that's ever been in this house..." I grabbed her waist and pulled her in tightly against my body and looked deep into her eyes.

"You." I leaned forward and caught her lips and kissed her deeply.

She moaned into my mouth and grabbed my arse and pulled me towards her even closer as she danced her tongue around in my mouth.

I returned the dance and at first it was a nice slow dance, but as the kiss got deeper, the dance went wilder. Both of us were fighting for dominance.

Hands grabbing. Hips grinding. Tongues moving. Lips kissing. We were completely lost in our own world.

I moved forward so I could push her up against the wall behind her and pull one of her thighs up around my waist. Giving me better access to grind into her hips. She moaned then, allowing me to suck on her tongue and bite her bottom lip.

She seemed to love that. So I did it again. Eliciting several moans from her gorgeous mouth. She put her hands up in my hair and pulled my face closer to hers. Kissing me with such a fervor I was sure I would fall into a pile of mush at any second, but her hands on my bum kept me in place.

Finally pulling away from each other we were both cherry lipped and panting and glossy eyed. We wanted more. And more there would be later. But now I wanted to show her my home.

"Come on gorgeous. Time for you to see my world." I took her hand and winked and pulled her inside of my living room.

She walked around as I stood and watched her. She was so adorable, grinning and touching everything like a little child.

I giggled at her and walked over to her to grab her hand. "Come on, time to see where that magic happens..."

She blushed, but giggled at that and followed me upstairs.

"So this is my brothers room, bathroom, guest room and finally mine..."

I said as we passed every door until we were in front of mine. I slowly opened the door and let her in and bit my lip in a nervous habit. Why was I so nervous about her liking my room?

She twirled and grinned. "Alice... This is just so... Beautiful."

"Really? You like it?" I said hopefully.

"How could I not?! It's absolutely gorgeous! And your massive bed is kinda making it all better." She said and gave me a wicked smile.

I laughed at her and sat down on the bed and grabbed her arm and pulled her down gently next to me.

"So, welcome to my humble abode!" I said widening my arms into the air and she started laughing at me.

"Oh, I'll show you fun..." I grabbed her waist and pushed her down on the bed and straddled her. Her laugh stopped short and she gave me a heated, but surprised look. She was so beautiful...

"What's so fun about this?" She said and smirked. Oh that little vixen...

"This is..." She closed her eyes and moaned when I put my hand between her legs and pressed against her clit through her jeans.

"Oh... Alice..." I leaned down to kiss her hard and passionately as I started rubbing her through her jeans. I started kissing down her neck and unbuttoned her jeans quickly, I couldn't wait anymore. I needed her now. Screw taking things slow.

She saw my decision in my eyes and lifted her bum to help me get her out of her jeans. I moved up her body again and started kissing her deeply. She moved her tongue against mine, moving in a slow pace at first, but when I started grinding against her, her kisses got wilder with more need.

I decided I couldn't deny her what she wanted anymore. I kissed down her neck and felt her fingers dig into my scalp as she moaned. I licked and suckled on her pulse hard as I moved my fingers down to her treasure once more.

I rubbed her through her lace panties and she started grinding against me like crazy. I kissed down to her boobs and lifted up her shirt and stared at her.

"Oh, Bella... You're so damn beautiful..." I stared at the outline of her bra, where it was pushing up her beautiful breasts to my hungry eyes.

She blushed and lifted her hand up to stroke my cheek, brining me back to reality. I smiled at her and kissed her hand tenderly. I put my hand underneath her and unhooked her bra and pulled the straps down her arms.

I gasped at the sight. Her nipples were as pink as her lips and her boobs were just absolutely perfect.

"Perfect." I said before I leaned down to suck on her left nipple as I pulled gently on the other.

"Mhmmm... Please, Alice... I need you now..." I grinned against her chest. She was so impatient.

I kissed down her body slowly and nipped gently on her hip bones, making her hips jolt a little.

I finally reached her black lace panties and kissed up and down over them. She moaned so loudly I was scared the whole neighborhood would hear her. But I couldn't care less.

I started pulling off her panties when I heard it... Dad's car pulling up outside of the house.

**So there you go! I know... I'm HORRIBLE! They never get to it... But they will... Oh... THEY WILL ;) But just be a little more patient, I promise you, you'll be very rewarded ;) And I've already started the next chapter, so not too long till it's up :D Till then. Bye lovelies! Please review! :D**

xoxo Caroline


End file.
